Una de altos y bajos vuelos
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Sabemos que a Archie no le gusta llevar ropa interior, ni siquiera si se va de vacaciones a la costa almeriense. Por su parte, cierta bruja y madre española, harta de sobresaltos escobiles, se ha pasado al muy muggle avión. Potterverso Sorgexpandido
1. Chapter 1

**UNA DE ALTOS (Y BAJOS) VUELOS**

**Dramatis Personae:**

- Archie, un mago vetusto al que, según sabemos, le gusta tener sus partes privadas debidamente aireadas. Y usar camisones.

- Cecilia Pizarro: una bruja española que es madre de familia numerosa…

- Parte de su igualmente numerosa parentela.

**Cameos:**

- Cierto mago español muy conocido por sus apariciones televisivas, que popularizó el estilo "Tacháaaaan"

**Algunas Notas explicatorias del Potterverso Sorgexpandido a la comunidad mágica española:**

- La comunidad mágica de la península ibérica se retiró a la clandestinidad (que en realidad significaba esencialmente dejar de servir a los monarcas y demás señores feudales) en 1212, unos 500 años por delante del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto (siglo XVIII según consta en nota a pie de página en Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo). Habida cuenta de que las posesiones de las monarquías ibéricas de entonces no coincidían solamente con territorio peninsular, no supuso que en las Cortes dejara de haber magos (simplemente, que los tenían que buscar en otros reinos). No obstante, a nivel diario y personal la interacción con los muggles se mantuvo, y se mantiene hasta hoy.

- No existe un Colegio como Hogwarts para estudiar magia, fundamentalmente porque el régimen de internado tampoco tiene una implantación como en la Gran Bretaña. Los niños acuden a los colegios muggles, y a partir de los siete años, _la edad de la razón_, empiezan a recibir educación mágica en paralelo en pequeñas escuelas. Según van superando etapas, se presentan a exámenes oficiales del Ministerio. Una forma de completar esa educación son los Campamentos de Verano (en realidad, cursos intensivos de magia).

- La educación mágica superior también está regulada por el Ministerio. Cecilia es abogada mágica. Esto quiere decir que una vez superada la selectividad muggle se incorporó como pasante al Ministerio y allí, de una manera tanto práctica como teórica, fue adquiriendo la formación durante varios años. Esta formación incluía asignaturas de Derecho Muggle (por aquello ya comentado de la interacción).

**Cláusula de Descargo… y de Copyright**

Muy bien, Archie y las reglas generales del Potterverso son de la Rowling. La sociedad mágica ibérica, sus particularidades, y por supuesto los personajes con denominación de origen son MIOOOOOS.

**Inspirado por las historias de aviones de Cris Snape, la T-4 de Barajas y unos cuantos vuelos**

**Capítulo 1**

Julio de 2006,

Archie salió de _Travellin' Travel_ con una espléndida sonrisa y un sobre bien aferrado con ambas manos. Con los pies firmemente plantados en la acera del Callejón Diagon, miró al mundo mágico con autosuficiencia. Aquella idea del Ministerio de Magia, que en principio le pareció una completa estupidez, ahora en cambio le tenía entusiasmado. ¡Vacaciones pagadas por el Ministerio! ¡Y solamente por haber cumplido ya los cien!

Había leído que en Almería, en la costa mediterránea, además de brujas guapas había playas naturistas. Y había leído también que eso del naturismo significaba que nadie, absolutamente nadie, iba a extrañarse de que se bañara sin calzones. Como tenía que ser. Con sus partes privadas en contacto directo con la naturaleza. Al fin y al cabo, la gente hacía mucho ruido con aquella tontería. ¡Con lo sano que era sentir una suave brisa o el frescor del agüita del mar! Y total, a los pececitos y las almejas les iba a resultar de lo más natural.

Archie caminó con decisión hacia El Caldero Chorreante. Dentro de un mes, se colocaría uno de sus blusones floreados, esos que compraba en las rebajas de Marks & Spencer, una tienda muggle que le entusiasmaba; se montaría en su _Barredora 1900 Classic_ y emprendería vuelo hacia un lugar llamado Garrucha.

**xXxXxXx**

- Nunca más…- Murmuró Cecilia mientras traspasaba la puerta de su casa. Llevaba más de una hora repitiéndose aquello a sí misma. Estaba acostumbrada a las explosiones de magia accidental de su hijo Alberto, pero esto había pasado de castaño oscuro. Incluso sus hijas, que no había quién las callara ni metiéndolas debajo del agua, habían guardado un silencio casi sepulcral hasta el momento en que las despidió con un beso.

Cecilia había llevado aquella mañana a sus niñas, Isabel y Mencía, al Campamento Escuela para Niños Mágicos en los Picos de Europa. Se había llevado también a Alberto, el menor, que tenía cinco añitos, porque no tenía con quién dejarlo. En lugar de coger el coche, lo había hecho al modo propio de los de su clase: en su escoba familiar. Todo marchó estupendamente hasta que Alberto tuvo uno de aquellos escapes de magia descontrolada, excitado porque una de sus hermanas le había dicho no se qué. Entonces habían caído en barrena más de cien metros a una velocidad de vértigo. Cecilia, buena voladora, mantuvo la sangre fría y consiguió estabilizar la escoba antes de que chocaran contra el campanario de una solitaria ermita románica en medio de un solitario páramo en la provincia de Palencia.

Llegaron pálidos y demacrados, sobre todo Mencía, la que había hecho el comentario. Y Alberto se llevó una buena bronca. Afortunadamente, su hermana y su prima Lucía habían quedado allí con ellos para llevárselo a hacer una estupidez de moda llamada _Mountain Broom _por el Pirineo aragonés. Porque a Cecilia, en esos momentos, se le antojaba una durísima prueba para sus nervios el viaje de vuelta con Alberto detrás. En cualquier caso, y aunque se tratara de parientes, era una buena abogada mágica. Las puso en detallados antecedentes para que luego no vinieran quejándose si la criatura volvía a hacer una de las suyas.

- Nunca más… - Volvió a murmurar. Y se sentó en un sillón ergonómico reclinable, puso los pies encima del sofá, cerró los ojos e intentó relajarse. Y así permaneció un buen rato hasta que su marido, que también se llamaba Alberto y que era un _muggle_ ingeniero informático, entró en casa haciendo bastante ruido.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo él mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

- Nunca más, Alberto, nunca más me los llevo a los tres en la escoba hasta que tu hijo no sea capaz de controlar un poco su magia.

Alberto dejó el maletín en el suelo y colgó la chaqueta en el respaldo de una silla.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá y tomando uno de los pies de Cecilia entre las manos.

- Me ha desequilibrado. Hemos estado a punto de pegárnosla…

Alberto empezó a masajear el pie.

- Pero al final no ha ocurrido nada…

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Podíamos habernos matado!

Alberto miró fijamente el pie de Cecilia. Llevaba mucho tiempo junto a ella. Conocía muy bien a su familia política y había tenido tres hijos mágicos con una bruja. Pero no terminaba de cogerle el punto a eso de la magia. Cuando Cecilia se refería a que habían estado a punto de matarse ¿hablaba en serio o realmente exageraba? Pensativo, siguió masajeando mientras sopesaba si debía pedir aclaraciones adicionales o dejarlo estar. Finalmente, se decidió por lo primero y detuvo sus manos.

- Sigue… sigue… que me está sentando fenomenal… - murmuró Cecilia. Alberto la miró y observó que tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás. Suspiró. Si Cecilia estaba a gusto con el masaje pedicular, mejor. Continuó con el tobillo, concienzudamente. Al cabo de un rato, sin haber mediado una palabra entre los dos, dejó el pie y tomó el otro. Procedió exactamente igual, empezando por las almohadillas de los dedos, después el resto de la planta, el tobillo… Cecilia suspiró varias veces y puso cara de encontrarse, por lo menos, en el Nirvana.

- ¿Mejor? – Preguntó él, mas que nada porque estaba deseando terminar y ponerse ropa más cómoda.

- Mucho mejor.

- Me alegro. Voy a quitarme el traje.

Se levantó y se encaminó al dormitorio. Cecilia abrió los ojos y miró cómo se marchaba su marido. Su Alberto. Se levantó y se fue tras él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras le observaba desabrocharse la camisa.

- ¿Tu has tenido buen día?

- Oh, si. Federico López ha tenido una idea muy interesante para desarrollar un software que optimiza los recursos de…

Alberto se calló de golpe. Tenía a Cecilia frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises, la cara ligeramente ladeada y los labios entreabiertos. Pensó que estaba muy sugerente. Y entonces ella habló.

- No se qué demonios haría sin ti… me sentía desgraciadísima hasta que has llegado…- Cecilia puso suavemente una de sus manos en su pecho. El la tomó entre las suyas.- Te quiero, Alberto.

A él se le aceleró el pulso.

- Así que estamos sin los niños…- tanteó el terreno.

- No nos devuelven al menor hasta la noche…

No se lo pensó dos veces. Tomó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos y la besó. Cecilia tampoco se lo pensó. Después del susto que se había llevado, no estaba en condiciones de hacer razonamientos sofisticados.

- ¿Por qué no…? – Jadeante y llena de impaciencia empezó a preguntar al cabo de un rato.

- ¿No tendrías que conjurar uno de esos hechizos profilácticos? – Contestó él.

- ¡A la porra! Estoy con la regla, es casi imposible ¡Alberto, por favor!

Y Alberto dejó preocupaciones a un lado y solo pensó en complacer a su mujer. Al cabo de un maravilloso rato, la sintió medio dormirse en sus brazos. Alberto sonrió para si y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Cecilia era alta, esbelta, con un pelo negro espeso y lacio que solía llevar en melena, y unos ojos grises que parecía que taladraban. En el colegio, los chicos silbaban cuando Cecilia salía a la pizarra. Y sin embargo, los guaperas del curso se quedaron con las ganas. El, un tío aparentemente corriente, ni alto ni bajo, con el pelo negro ensortijado y tendencia a echar barriga, con gafitas de miope y manos anchas y de dedos cortos, se llevó a la chica más guapa. Que además tenía un secreto que nadie jamás hubiera sospechado, y que a sus ojos la hacía aún más interesante.

- Hmmmm – Cecilia ronroneó y él la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos y le besó el hombro desnudo.

- He tomado una decisión.

- ¿Sí?

- En avión. A Melilla nos vamos en avión. Mañana sacas los billetes.- Murmuró ella. Alberto soltó una risita. Esa era su chica. Capaz de pasar de la entrega marital más absoluta a la resolución práctica de la cuestión doméstica más prosaica en cuestión de segundos. Y viceversa, afortunadamente.

**xXxXxXx**

Casi un mes después, Cecilia estaba cansada. En el Ministerio de Magia había tenido que resolver sobre la marcha infinidad de cuestiones de lo mas variopinto y siempre tan urgentes que eran para ayer. Necesitaba las vacaciones como agua de mayo. Alberto fue a recoger a las niñas en el coche con su hijo, y en menos de una semana tomarían el vuelo para la ciudad norteafricana. Sus abuelos tenían allí un enorme piso donde pasaban todo el verano. Y es que su abuelo Carlos tenía debilidad por aquel lugar dónde podía pasarse las horas conversando con magos sufitas, cabalísticos e incluso hindúes. Pasaban de vivir todo el año en un cortijo en una dehesa extremeña al verano en aquella ciudad, y les gustaba tener allí a sus descendientes. Cecilia, por su parte, encontraba el lugar tranquilo, con una playa estupenda donde soltar a su prole y además educativo desde el punto de vista mágico. Porque era un sitio famoso por conservar una diversidad mágica que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Aquel día, Cecilia había quedado a comer con su hermana en la cafetería del Ministerio. Cuando llegó, Almudena ya la estaba esperando en una mesa.

- Estoy hecha polvo.- Murmuró a modo de saludo mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.- A ti te veo bien.

- Bueno... voy tirando.

- Créeme, romper con ese muermo es lo mejor que podías haber hecho. No te iba ni con cola.

Almudena la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Acababa de cortar con su novio y, aunque no se sentía desolada, tampoco era un tema del que quisiera hablar. No al menos de la manera tan directa que se gastaba su hermana mayor.

- Pasando página, créeme… ¿Qué hay de menú? Estoy que devoraría el tablero de la mesa...

Almudena suspiró y bajó la vista para leerlo. Estaba acostumbrada a Cecilia. Era sarcástica. Pero solo por fuera.

- ¡Fabada! ¡Qué ocurrencia en pleno julio!.

- ¿Verdad? Me apetece muchísimo.

- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué te apetece una fabada?

- ¡Oh! ¡ Si! La verdad es que se me hace la boca agua…

Almudena entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿No tienes tu nada que contarme a mí?

- Psss. Poca cosa. Tengo mucho trabajo todo tan urgente que era para ayer. Y muchísimo sueño, debe ser el tiempo. Estoy deseando irme de vacaciones.

- Ya... el tiempo...

Cecilia siguió peroratando sobre las niñas y su campamento, las maletas y unas cuantas cosas más durante un buen rato. Almudena la observaba perpleja mientras devoraba las judías. Para ella estaba clarísimo. Las legumbres varias no eran santo de la devoción de su hermana... salvo que.. Además, no hacía mas que intercalar entre frase y frase lo cansada que estaba y el sueño que tenía a todas horas. Y lo curioso del caso era que la mismísima Cecilia parecía no haber caído en cuenta.

- Hmmm… esto está buenísimo. Repetiría…

En ese momento, Almudena ya no pudo más. Eran demasiados indicios y su hermana estaba tan campante.

- ¡No estarás embarazada otra vez!

- ¿Yo? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo conjuro…

_(no podía ser. Había formulado puntualmente el hechizo anticonceptivo. Y ese, a diferencia de los métodos muggles, era seguro al cien por cien, incluso con muggles)_

-… estupendamente…

_(excepto el día que dejó a las niñas en el campamento)_

-… el hechizo profiláctico…

_(no, qué va. Si además todavía le faltaban unos días del ciclo… pero…pero... ¡claro que podía ser! ¡Que a ella, normalmente, las judías blancas del Ministerio le daban un asco que no veas!)_

- ¡Maldita sea!

- ¡No me digas que tengo razón y que encima te pilla de sorpresa!

Cecilia palideció. Un cuarto niño no había entrado en sus planes. Al menos, no de momento. ¡Ya bastante tenía con las dos elementas que eran sus hijas y el desbarajuste mágico ambulante que era el niño! Sintió como le bajaba la tensión y de repente le vino una oleada de náuseas. Tuvo que levantarse corriendo. Afortunadamente, tras tres embarazos tenía práctica. Consiguió llegar al baño.

- No puede ser. Cielos, si que puede. De hecho, de hecho lo va a ser.- Se dijo a si misma en el baño, mientras apretaba el botón para que corriera el agua.

**XxXxXxX**

En un pueblín escocés, Archibaldo Tummtumms, más conocido como El Viejo Archie, empacaba sus pertenencias veraniegas silbando una canción tan vetusta como él mismo. Metió camisas amplias, un par de kilts de lana fría que estaba seguro causarían sensación entre el brujerío femenino veraneante, sandalias de tirillas de cuero, una gorra de los Tutsies Tornadoes desteñida del uso y las pastillas efervescentes para limpiar la dentadura por la noche. Un extraordinario invento muggle. Casi tan extraordinario como los camisones. Por cierto, que no se le olvidara echar unos cuantos, de esos de flores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Agosto de 2006. Garrucha (Almería) Hotel Warlock.**

Archie se había detenido en la MagiCaja para cambiar sus galeones por euros. Aquello de prescindir de las sólidas monedas de oro, plata y cobre le resultaba incomprensible. El metal era el metal, y su sola composición garantizaba las finanzas que había detrás. En definitiva, aportaba solidez. No podía entender por qué razón los españoles, siempre tan raritos ellos, se habían decidido por abandonar su moneda tradicional y usar aquella invención muggle tan extravagante, lo cual constituía una locura. Los billetes podían desaparecer con mucha facilidad. Por ejemplo, podían quemarse. O ser devorados por un geranio colmilludo.

En fin. Allá ellos con sus estupideces. Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabía que no había nada como la magia inglesa. Subió a su habitación, se colocó uno de sus blusones floreados y bajó a la piscina del hotel. Era un establecimiento mágico especializado en quinta edad, con multitud de servicios adaptados, como piscinas con chorritos de hidromasaje y juegos de mesa por todas partes. También había animadores varios. Unos estaban en la piscina intentando que la gente diera saltitos en el agua. Otros ponían música y animaban a los vejetes a salir a bailar.

Archie se había pasado la primera hora tomando conocimiento del lugar, y por supuesto, en seguida se fijó en ella. Era una bruja sueca, entrada en carnes y en edad, con el pelo teñido de rubio platino que le miraba picarona cubierta con un sombrero de paja enorme y unas gafas de sol modelo _Psicodelia Años 70_. Archie alzó una jarra de tinto de verano a modo de saludo, bebió y le lanzó una sonrisa descarada y desdentada a la bruja, que teatralmente hizo con que miraba para otro lado.

Un segundo después, estaban de nuevo intercambiando gestitos, sonrisitas y guiños.

Cuando el animador les invitó a bailar una canción del verano, la sueca se le acercó contoneando sus chichas.

- You dance?

Archie se levantó rápidamente con un gran crujido de casi todas sus articulaciones y, muy decidido, la acompaño a la pista. Enseguida se convirtieron en los reyes del baile. Poco después, el animador se acercó a la pareja. Era un brujo jovencito, musculado, con mucho dominio de los saltitos y muy pobre de los idiomas.

- Lez veo muy enrollaoz…

- What?

- Very… - el animador juntó los dedos índices de ambas manos.

- Ah, yes. Very…- Archie imitó el gesto.

- And … traca traca?

- What?

- You know, traca traca, ñaca ñaca… ezo…

- Traca traca, yes, yes.

- Mire. Como me cae bien, le daré ezto. No lo mezcle con viagra ¿Vale? – Y depositó en la mano de Archie tres pastillitas, dos de color azul y otra rosa, con unos corazoncitos grabados en la superficie.

Archie pensó que eran caramelos. Sonrió.

- Thank you, boy.

- De nada, abuelete. Y hala, a dizfrutarlo.

Archie metió las pastillas en el bolsillo del blusón y siguió meneando sus rancias bisagras. Cuando terminó la pieza, invitó por señas a la sueca a beber algo. No localizó por ninguna parte whisky de fuego. Todo lo más que había por allí con contenido alcohólico era sangría y tinto de verano. Bueno, si aguantaba como un jabato varias copas de whisky de fuego, podía hacer cualquier cosa con aquello. Y se metió entre pecho y espalda un par de vasos, y sin pensárselo, le ofreció un caramelo a la bruja y él se zampó otro.

Ella le lanzó una mirada sugerente y él, eufórico, decidió que no había nada mejor para impresionar a una chica que darle un paseo en la escoba. Se lo explicó por señas y ella pareció entender. Salió disparado por la Barredora mientras gritaba como un fiero picto:

- ¡Yujuuuuuuu!

La montó en marcha detrás de él y salieron escopetados entre las palmeras. Archie presumía de haber sido un hacha volando, así que decidió hacer florituras. Loopings, picados, giros imposibles…

Pasado el cabo de Gata, se dio cuenta de que no la llevaba a la grupa de la escoba. Curiosamente, no le dio importancia. El mundo era suyo y él era libre como un pájaro. Ya volvería. Y si no, había muchas otras en la terraza del hotel.

**El mismo día. Aeropuerto de Madrid-Barajas. Terminal 4.**

Cecilia había sido tajante. Las niñas, entre protestas, habían abierto sus mochilas de Princesas Disney (que a ella le producían espanto) y le habían hecho entrega de sus varitas. Aunque eran varitas de baja intensidad, infantiles, estaba segura de que permitirles llevarlas encima constituía un riesgo muy serio que no estaba dispuesta a asumir. Bastante mal se encontraba ya como para encima llevarse sobresaltos.

Tenían un amigo ecografista que había confirmado lo que ella ya sospechaba: les venía otro bebé. Habían recibido la noticia con división de opiniones. Los niños habían aullado de placer; Alberto se había mareado y hubo que tumbarle en el sofá. Y ella se había instalado en la náusea permanente. Todavía no sabían si era un niño o una niña, pero a Cecilia no le cabía la menor duda de que con ninguno de los anteriores se había encontrando tan mal a todas horas.

También había tomado medidas con su hijo Alberto. Antes de salir de casa, le había atiborrado de tila y valeriana. Se suponía que manteniéndolo tranquilo los escapes de magia accidental tenían menos probabilidades de ocurrir. El niño, después de vomitar la infusión en el taxi, cosa previsible porque la odiaba, casi se hizo pis encima al llegar al aeropuerto.

Lo miró desolada. Alberto estaba tan nervioso que daba saltitos. Y como era un niño brujo, si uno se fijaba bien, podía darse cuenta de que cuando alcanzaba el punto más alto levitaba unos instantes. Cecilia estaba poniéndose un poco nerviosa. En cualquier momento alguien podría notar algo raro. Por su parte, Isabel y Mencía no paraban de cotorrear cosas de su campamento a media voz. Y para colmo, cuando pasaron el control policial le hicieron sacar las varitas del bolso.

- ¿Qué son estos palitos? – preguntó el policía.

Cecilia iba a mentir, pero Alberto se le anticipó.

- Son varitas mágicas. Mi mujer y mis hijas hacen magia.

Cecilia le miró patidifusa. El policía sonrió.

- ¿Hay un congreso, o algo así?

- Algo así.- dijo Alberto.

- En fin. Creía que todas eran negras con los extremos blancos.

- Pues ya ve. Originales que son.

- ¿Haces muchos trucos, princesa? – preguntó el policía a Mencía. A la niña no pareció sentarle nada bien la observación, porque le miró con el ceño fruncido antes de contestar.

- Si quiere, puedo hacer que le salgan mocos gigantes y verdes de la nariz.

- ¡Mencía! Usted perdone. ¿Se puede saber por qué contestas tan mal?- Cecilia estaba bastante apurada.

- Oh, no se preocupe. Yo también tengo una de esa edad, más o menos… Pueden llegar a ser … bueno, pasen, pasen…

- Pero mamá…

- ¡Ni "pero mamá" ni nada de nada!

- Se estaba burlando…

- ¡A callar! ¿No recuerdas que no se te tiene que notar? ¿Quieres que haga el ridículo en el Ministerio porque una de mis hijas se salta a la torera el Estatuto del Secreto?

Mencía se enfurruño, y además su hermano aprovechó que su madre no estaba mirando para sacarle la lengua. La niña le devolvió una mirada asesina.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de decirle eso? – Preguntó Cecilia a Alberto mientras volvía a ponerse el reloj en la muñeca.

- Mira hacia allí. ¿Sabes quién es ese tío alto y delgado, del pelo canoso largo y rizado?

- ¿El que lleva un sombrero de copa y vaqueros raídos?

- El mismo.

- ¡Si es el prestidigitador ese que sale en la tele desde que puedo recordar! Juan Tama… ¿Tarmatití?

- No, no es eso. Es algo del estilo que ahora no me sale… En fin. Si. Lo vi en la cola. El poli le reconoció. Así que pensé…

- ¡Qué ingenioso!

- Bueno, hubo suerte y coló. ¡Isabel! ¡Bájate inmediatamente de ahí!

Cecilia respiró hondo. No le convenía en absoluto ponerse nerviosa. Había creído que el avión, tan muggle, era la solución a sus problemas con su prole mágica. Ahora no estaba en absoluto segura de que hubiera sido una buena idea. Se encomendó a la totalidad del santoral.

**xXxXxXx**

**Unas horas mas tarde…**

Archie volaba despreocupado a pocos metros sobre el nivel del agua. De hecho, se había sentido rejuvenecer y había adoptado una postura aerodinámica de sus tiempos mozos, inclinado hacia delante, aunque ya se le había pasado el pronto de hacer acrobacias.

- ¡Mirad! ¡Un brujo viejo en su escoba! – Gritó Alberto con las narices pegadas a la ventanilla.

Dos señoras que estaban en la fila de delante escucharon al niño y miraron hacia el exterior.

- ¡OHHHH! –Una se llevó la mano a la boca.- ¡UN EXTRATERRESTRE! – gritó la otra llevándose una mano al pecho.

- No, no, es un señor…- terció Alberto padre.- Deben estar rodando una peli de fantasía…- dijo tratando de sonar natural.- ¡Caray! ¡Qué bien lo hacen! ¡Si hasta parece real!

- ¡Ah! ¡Claro! – Las señoras asintieron, algo más tranquilas.

Cecilia dirigió a su marido una mirada de pánico. Empezaba a encontrarse fatal.

- Pues yo no veo las cámaras.- Dijo un hombre de mediana edad, desde dos filas más atrás.

- Ahí hay un barco. Seguro que están ahí… - murmuró Alberto padre señalando un inexistente punto sobre la superficie azulada.

La azafata, que había oído cierto jaleo, se presentó allí.

- ¿Desean algo?

- No, no, - tartamudeó Alberto.

- ¡Señorita! ¡Hay un tío volando ahí fuera en una escoba! – dijo el mismo señor de antes.

Alberto empezó a toser con fuerza y Cecilia sintió que le venía un vahído.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Debe ser que están rodando una película. Algo he leído, si. Una sobre un cuento de un niño mago inglés… huerfanito que...

- ¡Ah! Si. Me parece que he leído algo yo también..- terció otro pasajero desde tres filas más atrás.

- ¿Podría traerle un vaso de agua a mi mujer? Está embarazada ¿sabe?

- Claro, claro.

Por fin, la azafata desapareció de allí. Cecilia respiró hondo mientras Alberto amonestaba seriamente a su hijo.

- Nada de decir ninguna cosa comprometedora. Que tu madre no está para disgustos.

El niño asintió y se hundió en su asiento compungido. Alberto pensó que aquello había parado, pero no recordaba que tenía otro par de hijas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Si no lleva calzoncillos! – Exclamó Isabel a voz en grito.

- ¡A veeer! – clamó Mencía echándose sobre su hermana para mirar por la ventanilla.- ¡Hala! ¡Qué culo más feo!

- ¡Niñas! – Cecilia, muy nerviosa, sacó su varita y conjuró un embrujo silenciador. Los tres niños se quedaron apenas sin voz. La azafata llegó justo entonces con el agua. Cecilia bebió con avidez y después cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo. No volvió a abrirlos en un buen rato.

Horas después, ya en el piso de los abuelos de Cecilia, la bruja se echó sobre la cama con un fuerte suspiro.

- ¡Qué vuelo! ¡Madre mía, qué vuelo! ¡Creí que tenía que desmemoriar a medio pasaje!

Alberto se tumbó junto a ella.

- Tremendo. Ha sido tremendo.

- No recuerdo haber pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida…

- Ni yo. Aquella señora mayor mirando con expresión incrédula al brujo ese… creí que le daba un infarto…

- Como el próximo nos salga como los que ya tenemos, me va a dar algo. Ya llevo bastante mal este embarazo y no ha hecho más que comenzar…

- Pues estás más guapa que nunca.

- No me tomes el pelo. Estoy hecha una mierda.

Alberto le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia si. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, relajándose. De pronto, Alberto empezó a reírse.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Pues me río porque Mencía tenía toda la razón. ¡Menudo trasero feo que tenía ese tío!

Cecilia empezó a sonreír. Después soltó una pequeña risita. Poco después, se reía a carcajadas con Alberto.

**XxXxXxX**

**Aquella tarde, en los servicios de salud mágica.**

El viejo Archie estaba desoladísimo, esperando en el consultorio de Medimagia y Sanación para Magos Veraneantes en la Costa Mediterránea y las Islas Baleares que estaba instalado en Fuengirola, sentado cuidadosamente sobre un flotador hinchado, que para colmo tenía cuello y cabeza de patito amarillo.

La sanadora de guardia que le atendió era una señora de mediana edad que casi parecía inglesa, pues era alta, delgada, rubia y de ojos de un brillante azul oscuro. Fue bastante amable, y además hablaba en un inglés tan correcto que parecía de la BBC. Le recetó un ungüento para las quemaduras y, por supuesto, le recomendó encarecidamente que no las volviera a exponer al sol. Sobre todo las de salva sea la parte.

- Mire, hay que ponerse protección solar… - Le dijo en tono amable – aunque le resulte muy muggle, le aseguro que es una buena idea. Sobre todo con pieles tan pálidas como la suya. Y no vuelva a aceptar nada extraño que le de un desconocido. Nunca se sabe qué efectos puede tener…

Archie se marchó compungido con su flotador bajo el brazo.

- Tu hija te está esperando.- dijo una medimaga a la sanadora.

- Dile que entre. Ese paciente era británico. Ya sabes que con esos en vez de papeleo hay que hacer "pergamineo".

Lucía, la prima de Cecilia entró sonriente y se sentó frente a su madre que estaba escribiendo con pluma y tinta azul sobre un trozo de pergamino.

- ¿Otro paciente inglés?

- Otro.

- A ver si de una vez se ponen al día y reconocen internacionalmente el uso de las nuevas tecnologías…

- Me conformaría con que admitieran el bolígrafo. Aunque sea un simple _Bic_.

Lucía sonrió.

- Y el folio vulgar de vulgar celulosa ¿No? ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Una intoxicación por ingesta de una sustancia estimulante y alucinógena. Como esa que tienes ahí…- La madre de Lucía, que era la hermana mayor de la madre de Cecilia, señaló una bandeja metálica donde reposaba una pastillita azul.

- ¡Un tripi!

- ¿Así lo llaman? ¿Tripi?

- Eso es.

- Pues eso. A su edad, uno de esos.

- ¿Alucinaba con el flotador? Quiero decir… estaba sentado encima…

- No. Eso era para las quemaduras.

- ¿Quemaduras?

- Quemaduras solares. Se ha echado a volar en una escoba a pleno sol mediterráneo.

- Supongo que sin protección solar…

- Y sin bañador. Lo peor ha sido que no llevaba bañador, ni pantalones ni nada parecido…

Lucía se echó a reír.

- ¿Ese vejestorio volaba con el culo al aire?

- Eso es. Y además volaba como si jugara al quidditch. Parece una gamba cocida. Bueno… dos.

Lucía y su madre se echaron a reír.

- Anda, vámonos, que tu padre ha prometido hacer ajoarriero con bogavante.

- Fantástico.

Madre e hija se marcharon hacia el lugar habilitado para desaparecerse mientras comentaban el caso. Lamentablemente, el secreto profesional y el derecho a la privacidad del paciente les impedía ir contándolo por ahí con cierto detalle. Pero tal vez cuando llegara el otoño, allá por el puente de los santos, cuando se reunieran todos para asar castañas, hacer chocolate caliente y freír picatostes, se reirían con la historia de un brujo que vino de vacaciones con los servicios sociales británicos y se empeñó en volar sin bañador.

**xXxXxXx**

**Madrugada del día siguiente. En el mar Mediterráneo.**

Hacia las tres de la mañana, un destacamento de Protección Civil Mágica rescató a una turista sueca a la deriva a la altura del Cabo de Gata, con más que evidentes signos de haber consumido alcohol y alucinógenos y cantando con una voz horrible una canción en mal inglés cuya letra era bastante subida de tono y hacía alusión a los escoceses y lo que no llevan bajo el kilt.

**FIN**


End file.
